Typha the MudWing
: 'Owned by Nibby. Please do not use in RPs now, he is meant for one short story. ' __TOC__ Appearance Typha is big and burly, with broad shoulders, a thick neck, and broad paws. His main scales are a swampy dark olive color, leaning more towards green than brown. His underscales are closer to yellow than green, and are a much lighter color, like that of as limepeel. His armored backscales on his back and wings are dark, warm brown with highlights leaning more towards yellow instead of orange. His wing webbings are cool lime green. He has dark grey horns and tail spade and his eyes are leaf-green. As far as accessories go, Typha prefers a necklace, made of plant stalks with three cattails in the center over his muscular chest. He carries a blue cloth with him wound around hi back ankle, a symbol of a doctor (and also as a bandage is an emergency) and often he uses a slate, a slate pencil, a bunch of basil and lilacs to help ease his patients, a knife, a bone lever (carved of prey bone, haha) and a mixture of mud, water, and crushed herbs held in viles. All of these he carries in a fur knapsack. When you first meet Typha, he will likely try to hold his head up high and create a professional, esteemed appearance. He refuses to fight or squirm at all, and keeps his jaw clamped tight and his brows lowered. Personality Despite his lumbering posture and thick muscles, Typha prefers to stay away from conflict, watching in the shadows rather than fighting. However, he is unafraid to use his powers for good and start a scene if it means good attention and hero-hailings for him. When possible he would rather be quiet and almost never raises his voice. Still, Typha deeply cares about his patients and believes firmly that it is his duty in life to save everybody he can. He believes in some afterlife, and think that it must be so painful to die of a disease only to see someone else get cured by it from the afterlife. He is incredibly diligent in his work, to the point of sometimes ignoring his own friends and family for it. Typha can be sensitive, especially around other dragons. He doesn't like being yelled at, or yelling at people, and has a hard time with criticism. However, in the face of distressed dragons, he can keep calm to a certain degree. He has a hard time relaxing and taking time for himself after working, and is often called "the dad friend" by others, such as Gallinule (who can't help but want to party). Typha also isn't very humorous-- he tries to laugh at his friend's jokes to be polite (also because he frets frequently about Gallinule finding him boring) but never likedd puns or anecdotes himself. When possible he would rather be quiet and almost never raises his voice. Work Typha, being a doctor, is generally very busy throughout his life. He travels throughout the Western Side of Pyrrhia (although he hopes to eventually reach all of the continent). He stays in whatever in he can at the time, but when in the Mud Kingdom, will pitch a large tent to live in. He doesn't have a set bed, but he does have some keepsakes and trinkets he carries with him. He isn't prone to homesickness, but can get anxious whenever he's in a place he's never been too and is surrounded by other dragons. Typha and his group naturally work their way theough many cities, but have a messanger (Bittern to send in letters from dragons who need urgent medicl attention. Taking up multiple jobs, Typha is well versed in many medical fields, from maternity to dentistry to orthopedic surgery. Of course, Gallinule and Heron each have their own specialties, but both of them and Typha are able to tackle many medical issues. His specialty happens to be disease breakouts and prevention-- ever since contracting the plague as a dragonet, he has been fascinated and determined to save as many lives as he can. He has been asked to teach courses to young dragonets in hatcheries in the Sea and Rain kingdoms (along with Mud) about disease prevention and basic things like washing hands, not coughing on other people, etc. He never really enjoyed this too much, and later has Bittern, his new apprentice, help with more social tasks. Abilities Strength Typha has large muscles that allow for strength and power in a fight. He uses his heavy weight to hold down opponents and often goes for brute force. Swimming Typha is heavy with thick legs, meaning he doesn't swim or paddle through water as well as leaner dragons. He can, however, hold his breath for long periods of time and dive fairly deep in the water. However, due to his hatred of rushing water, he only does this if he absolutely has to. Focus One of his "gifts," as others call it, is Typha's ability to keep his attention entirely on one thing, without being distracted. He often requires this skill in surgeries and other tense practices or else something could easily go wrong. Many dragons are unsure whether this is an innate talent or simply a product of his hard work and dedication. History Typha was born in Possibility, something his friend Heron makes fun of him for. "Everybody's born in Possibility. Everybody weird and mysterious." He doesn't remember his parents, as they died before he hatched. He was placed in the care of his grandfather Chara (the genus of algae, calm down you Undertale people). It's hardly even known if Chara was his blood relative, and many rumors spread through their village that Chara had no real relation to Typha. He never really cared, though, as his grandfather took good care of him for most of his young life. He grew up as the only MudWing in his village. Of course there were other MudWings in Possibility, but in the small neighborhood he had to stay in, it was primarily SandWings and RainWings. When he was four, he contracted some bacteria plague and was forced to spend a week in the hospital. There, he was taken care of by RainWings, who were healers back in their tribes, and SandWings with knowledge of medicine. He grew fascinated with the healers and how they could cure seemingly anything-- even though others claimed he had no hope, Typha recovered fairly easily. From there, he developed a great interest in medicine. But the only scrolls he could find were written for and by SandWings. He searched through the local, small, library for hours on end whenever he could. He didn't have many friends growing up, and the environment was a lonely one, so scrolls captivated his imagination more than anything else. He did find one scroll, through, about MudWings like himself. It was mysterious, and whole paragraphs of the scroll had dark black ink simply spilled over them, but not randomly. Certain parts of the stories he read about felt like they were missing, and the inkblots on the scroll was too intentional. Someone must have tried to redact certain information, but Typha could find no talonprints, and he had no idea what anybody would want to hide about the seemingly nice organization. They were called the MudWing alliance, and they seemed to be oddly Animus opposed and fearful of "The ink creeping in." Typha did not understand what the scroll was referring too, although he later learned it was Darkstalker himself, who the Alliance feared and refused to trust. Chara hardly ever discussed the Alliance, even when Typha continued trying to bring it up. "Grandpa, I swear it's real, it's gotta be real," he would say, but Chara would always try and dispute him. Unfortunately, Chara was suffering from memory loss at the end of his life. Typha did his best to takwe care of him, but Chara mysteriously refused many treatments the local doctors suggested. When Typha was 6, he died peacefully. Typha lingered in Possibility for a while, spending some time exploring more parts of the city. He grew lonely and depressed after living alone for the first time, and eventually decided to spread his medical knowledge. He made his way into the heart of the swamp, trying to see Queen Algae to spread his medical knowledge. However, he was turned away, the queen's advisor, Bullfrog, stopping him and claiming he was nothing more than a cheap magician. Typha was heading out of the Mud Kingodm, rtying to go back to Possibility to find more MudWings such as himself. He stopped in a small, poor community near the Sky Kingdom to rest, and attended a breeding night quickly. During the breeding night, he met Gallinule, a fierce dragon who was forced to move their by the queen. He shared his hatred of Alage with her, before spotting a druken dragon charging on another. The drunk dragon accidentally clawed a large gash in the side of the other dragon's neck. Typha was able to heal him, however, using mud. After that, he flew away, afraid of being cuaght or questioned. Little did he know, the dragon he healed was Bullfrog, visiting the new villages to make sure they were running smoothly. Relationships *Mortala: Typha finds this dragon fun but mysterious. He never liked the dragons quick-chanigng attitudes and slick charm, however, the few times they've itneracted, Mortala always found a way to help him out. (maybe i should add more bc i haven't rped) Trivia * Typha always grew up huge, bumping into things and shattering a few vases. * Despite his lumbering nature, Typha seems to get along well with dragonets, and has been asked to teach courses on disease prevention at Jade Mountain Academy and other schools many times. * Typha loves deep, dark water and finds it spooky yet enticing. However, this only applies to lakes, and rivers and the ocean terrify him because the move so quickly. * He makes an effort to attend the traditional MudWing dances hosted and performed by his brother in law Egret, but he has a hard time enjoying festivities (even when they are all about MudWings, which is surprising as he is very patriotic). * He believes in a form of government where the most experienced dragons climb to the top, and scorns royalty. However, he accepts that he is not qualified to decide that and is never a large activist when it comes to a good ol' royalty overthrowing session. * Typha, despite being a DOCTOR, actually hates long distance flying because it hurt's his back and wings. However, he rarely ever partakes in "self care" activities like massages, simply because he doesn't believe they work. (Gallinule would beg to differ). * He grew up never really caring about romance, and just assuming he would meet up with some below average female for an egg she would keep or that he would never get a partner-- he was quite shocked to learn that Gallinule liked him, and when he relaized he had feelings for her too. * His favorite food is boiled snails, served with watercress. He prefers simpler meals. * When he was a teen, he was seriously considering piercing his wings, but decided against it last minute as he was too afraid of the pain and scared it would get infected. * He prefers the cold over the heat, and enjoys snuggling for warmth and heat. * He collects exotic snail shells he finds in rivers and often gives them to Gallinule or one of her younger siblings. Sometimes Gallinule will replace medicine vials with empty shells (and Typha doesn't mind). lol this is my first time coding hope it doesn't look bad Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Content (Nibby the Bird) Category:LGBT+ Category:Status (Leader)